1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a flippable plug connector used with a receptacle connector.
2. Description of Related Art
In the previously filed provisional applications, the plug connector is “flippable” whereas we turn the plug over and it functions the same top and bottom. In order to be able to handle switching of the super speed signaling, a MUX (or SS switch) is built into the silicon. This can be costly and also cause some additional degradation in the super speed signals. Recently, a proposal for use with the future USB (Universal Serial Bus) was presented.
Hence, a new and simple electrical plug connector and the complementary receptacle connector are desired to improve those disclosed in the aforementioned proposal.